medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maquette
I found this image and name on this page.MedaA 23:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Maquette does exist, but the image is unsatisfactory. Also it has never appeared in any games.--SoujiroElric 01:08, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :I always thought he was named Macket but I guess that makes more sense. ^^; He appears briefly in the Medarot 3 manga. It's apparently the prototype that both Tyrrellbeetle and Dorcus were based off... I'll see if I can get a scan... ~ Kimbles 01:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, uploaded a picture. Here's the full page for it... When he appears in the manga, the bad guys have equipped him with a giant microwave cannon, so you never see its regular right arm part. ~ Kimbles 02:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I think he should be called Macket.201296 22:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Maquette makes way more sense since it's a... well maquette for the next KWG versions, amirite?--SoujiroElric 23:26, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... Maquette seems to be called KWG-3 unit 0, but it could otherwise possibly stand in as KWG-4, opposite Arcbeetle... It was created before Mach Massive, I'm sure. It's a bit more similar to the base design of the type than Arcbeetle is, but it would be nice to plug that hole in series numbering. The Golux 04:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well... Here's the manga's explanation. I facepalmed when I saw that page, but it fits with the stupid numbering in Medarot 2 and 3... :/ Pretty much, Tyrrellbeetle is supposed to be KWG-4 and the opposite to Arcbeetle, but it didn't appear in a game until M4 where it was paired with Arc-Dash instead. Anyway, since Maquette was a prototype for both KWG-3 and KWG-4, it's not technically either, and probably isn't considered to have a model number of its own. D; I guess. ~ Kimbles 05:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, it did say it was KWG3 Unit 0. Also, since Dorcus and Tyrrellbeetle are now KWG-5 and KWG-6, Maquette going immediately before them does make sense if it's a prototype of them, which once again puts it in the 4 slot for a non-just-satisfying-my-aesthetic-sense reason. So actually that makes my case stronger rather than refuting it; the only thing that's off are the numbers, and they're all off. The Golux 05:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If Maquette was KWG-4, and it was designed before Mach Massive, it would make really little sense (KWG-4 before KWG-3), specially since Maquette isn't a really significant Medarot - It doesn't even appear in the games and we have near to no information about it.--SoujiroElric 05:51, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In-universe it was probably designed after Mach Massive would have been, but Mach Massive was designed later in real life (and effectively retconned into the list). Mach Massive definitely goes right after Rokusho and Solin in the designs (or even right after Rokusho in one line, with Solin as a sidebranch), and Maquette goes right before Dorcus and Tyrrellbeetle. It may just be a nonproduced prototype, so it may not be worth considering with a number, but if it is, it would be 4. Specifically, looking at the line as a whole with Maquette in it, it would seem to be the prototype for two features that occur in some if not all KWGs following it: Retractable arm weapons (Dorcus, Kuwagata Baizan sort of, Possibly Shinzan, Adolphin), which it had, and Medachange (Dorcus, Blackstag, Tyrrellbeetle, Sonic Stag, Luminous Stag), which it may have been some kind of preparation-test for (assuming it can't itself medachange). Yeah, I know this is basically speculation, but it's pretty consistent. The Golux 06:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Man, whatever. .__. It's hard to place where Mach Massive fits in because the manga is practically an AU, but it did exist before Medarot 2, either way... Maquette isn't a production Medarot, and it was never intended to be released, so I still don't think it would ever be counted as part of the series. *shrug* ~ Kimbles 06:06, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, didn't mean to overwhelm with speculation ^^_^^;; The Golux 06:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Maquette should consider, in the Navbox KWG.201296 22:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say no, because it seems to be a one of a kind Medarot that was never released. ~ Kimbles 23:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ugh, that was what we discussed for HOURS and you come to say that?? D:--SoujiroElric 02:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::In fairness, "Should it be listed" isn't quite the same as "Should it be KWG-4." I think it might be nice to put it in the box in either the fourth or the last position, but have a note somehow that it was not actually produced... I dunno. It is still a KWG after all. The Golux 22:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, my view is the same as The Golux. MedaA 23:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC)